


No Biting!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Keith, Classic I love you trope, Consent!! Lots of consent, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, does this count as a praise kink???, dominant keith, god i dont know how to tag this, i cant believe i wrote this, idk they might be ooc, they're portrayed as of age to be doing this, wow i wrote this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hohhhhh my god this is the longest porn fic ive written and thats says something about my terrible writing ability-i started this like 3 months ago and wrote a paragraph and then abandoned it but its complete now lmao





	No Biting!

**Author's Note:**

> hohhhhh my god this is the longest porn fic ive written and thats says something about my terrible writing ability-
> 
> i started this like 3 months ago and wrote a paragraph and then abandoned it but its complete now lmao

Lance sucked in a deep breath as Keith pinned him on the floor of the training room. Lance shifted his shoulders and legs to try and get out from under him, face blooming into a deep blush. Keith pushed a quick kiss to the side of Lance's mouth.

"Stop squirming, Lance," Keith growled, barely louder than a whisper. He threaded his fingers through Lance's hair as he kissed Lance again, teeth grazing his lips. His other hand dipped under Lance's shirt, fingers spread as he ran his hand up Lance's lean torso. Keith tilted Lance's head up and trailed kisses down his jaw and to his neck, nipping lightly with each contact.

"Keith," Lance breathed, turning his head away, "No biting." Keith hesitated for a moment before licking his lips and nosing Lance's jaw so he would tilt his head further. He made brief eye contact with Lance before biting the area behind Lance's jaw and under his ear hard enough to leave a pattern of purple marks from his teeth. Lance jerked and pulled his shoulders up, unable to conceal a surprised shout. Keith only grinned smugly and kissed the bite mark, leaning back slightly and pulling Lance into another kiss, holding his chin.

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's neck and moaned when Keith thumbed over one of his nipples; he had nearly forgotten about Keith's hand under his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut and let Keith slip his tongue into his mouth, kissing him back with vigor. Keith took his hand away from Lance's face so he could palm the taller boy's chest with both hands, leather gloves tugging at his skin ever so slightly. It gave Lance goosebumps.

Lance gasped when Keith quickly ended the kiss and jumped to his feet, tugging Lance up by his wrist, "Bedroom," He breathed, staring at Lance's lips before kissing him again and haphazardly dragging him out of the training room. They parted again once they were in the hallway, and Keith nearly ran to his room with Lance's arm held tightly.

Once the automatic doors swished closed, Keith made sure the lock was on before slamming Lance against the wall and kissing him so forcefully that their teeth clacked together. Lance winced and made a noise of discomfort, pushing on Keith's shoulder lightly. Keith stepped back and wiped his mouth, "You okay?"

Lance waited less than a second for the pain to subside before nodding, and Keith engulfed him in his sheer lust in a matter of moments. Lance raised his arms as Keith lifted his shirt, parting only to get the shirt over Lance's head. Keith's mouth was on Lance's neck in a blink, tongue scoring a hot path from his jaw to just below his collarbone. Lance grunted and put his hands on Keith's hips, drawing him closer. Keith bit him again and sucked on the spot until it turned an angry red, spotted with dark purple.

"Keith," Lance whined, pressing his erection against Keith's hip. Keith pushed forward and ground himself against Lance, drawing out a high pitched keen, "Oh, God, Keith, fuck," Lance pressed his fingers into Keith's hips almost delicately, his face turned up to the ceiling as he curled his fingers into Keith's shirt.

"You make me so horny," Keith breathed in Lance's ear, "Make me wanna fuck you so hard," He moved his hands down to grip Lance's dick, unbuttoning his pants, "You're so hard, just for me," He growled and caught Lance's lips in another fierce kiss. He pushed Lance's pants down as quickly as he could and grabbed him through his briefs.

Lance groaned and pushed his head against the wall, mouth open in a silent "Oh." Keith watched his face carefully as he pushed down Lance's underwear and slid his gloved hands over Lance's cock, biting his lip. Lance whispered a string of curses and thrust his hips forward into Keith's hands. Keith raised his eyebrows when he felt precum already beading at the tip of Lance's dick, dripping onto the floor.

Keith grinned, "You're so beautiful, Lance," He whispered and pecked Lance on the cheek before dropping to his knees and pressing his tongue flat against the side of Lance's dick. He looked up when Lance's dick jumped and rubbed a drop of precum onto his cheek. He stroked Lance with one of his hands, tasting the tip of Lance's cock with his tongue, kissing it and eventually taking the tip into his mouth.

Lance positively melted. His face was a dark scarlet that bled down his neck and dusted over his shoulders, rivaling the color of Keith's jacket. He moaned when Keith hummed a note of approval, sending vibrations up his spine and a tingling feeling throughout his entire body, making his knees tremble. Keith put a hand on Lance's thigh and slowly pulled off, tongue pressed against the underside of Lance's dick.

Keith stood up and pulled his own shirt off, kissing Lance again, a giddy feeling bubbling up in his chest. He got out of his pants, jumping on one foot as they got stuck on his feet. He pulled Lance over to the bed, stripping out of his black boxer briefs before tackling Lance down on the mattress. He immediately straddled Lance, grinding down on him with a relieved groan. Lance grappled at the sheets when Keith took both of their dicks in his hands, squeezing maybe a little too tight.

Lance pursed his lips and arched his back up in an attempt to keep himself from thrusting his hips, and he let out a fluttery breath when Keith began to rub them slowly. He smiled minutely when Keith's shoulders tensed as he masturbated with Lance.

"How long have you been holding out?" Lance murmured, gazing at Keith with dark eyes. Keith just shuddered and stroked faster. He brought one hand up to his mouth and grabbed the bottom of his glove with his teeth, making eye contact with Lance as he pulled it off. He paused his hands to take the other one off and discard them off the side of the bed.

"Want me to suck you off?" Keith pushed his hair out of his face, and he leaned forward to press kisses all over Lance's face. Lance crinkled his nose and grinned softly, and he hugged Keith close to him by hooking both arms under Keith's arms and crossing them over his back.

"Anything you want to do, babe," Lance hummed; desperation laced his quiet voice. He opened his mouth in a silent moan when Keith bit his neck and dragged his teeth down to Lance's shoulder. Keith pressed an open-mouthed kiss on Lance's shoulder before he shifted his hips forward and sat on Lance's dick. He brought one hand back behind himself and let Lance's dripping cock slide between his cheeks. Lance raised his eyebrows and closed his eyes, and his hands tingled with the need to grab Keith's hips.

Keith sighed and rocked back. He ran his hands down Lance's chest and onto his own hips, drawing them up his body, "Then I'm going to ride you tonight." Lance's jaw dropped.

"You never do that."

Keith worked his fingers through his long hair, "I'm doing it tonight." He sat up and got off of Lance, "I left the stuff in your room, go get it."

Lance stared at Keith for a moment before he bolted off the bed and grabbed his pants off the floor. He tugged them on, whining as he restrained his erection against the denim. He was out of the room in a flash.

Keith put his face in his hands, and a huge grin spread across his face. He took a moment until he carefully stood up from the bed and opened a drawer on the bedside table, one hand holding his bangs out of his face as the other searched near the back of the cluttered space. Once his fingers brushed over what he needed he quickly sat back on the bed and hid it behind his back.

The sound of the door made Keith jump. Lance walked in, hands clutching a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. Keith quirked an eyebrow as Lance kicked off his jeans and turned to the bed. Keith tilted his head up in an insubordinate manner and smirked as he spread his thighs and leaned back. Lance took two steps and was leaning over Keith in an instant, pressing a soft, closed mouth kiss to his lips. Keith hummed.

"I want to try something this time," Keith murmured, holding Lance's face and looking into his eyes fondly, "Are you okay with being blindfolded?"

Lance stuttered for a moment, and his face grew warm again. He pushed his forehead into Keith's shoulder, "You can't just ask me that," He whined. Keith turned his head; his lips brushed over Lance's ear.

"I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with," He promised, "So are you okay with this?" Keith pulled a cheap blue sleeping mask out from behind him, something that looked like you'd get at an airport before a long flight. Lance shivered and looked at it for a moment before the automatic lights shut off.

"Yeah," He whispered, looking back to Keith's face, dimly illuminated by the blue strips on the walls and around the door. Keith nodded slightly and moved to the side, motioning for Lance to sit next to him.

"Lay down, and I'm going to put this on you," Keith said, voice steady despite his rising excitement. Lance brushed one of Keith's hands with his fingers and Keith pressed his palm into Lance's and let their fingers gently slide together. Lance let out a slow breath and smiled up at Keith.

Keith's heart felt like it was going to fly away. He cupped the side of Lance's face with his other hand and kissed him quietly, closing his eyes as his mouth curled into a soft smile. He pulled back with a content sigh and brought both of his hands back. He took the blindfold and put it over Lance's eyes. Lance nodded, either out of nervousness or acceptance.

"Is that okay?" Keith asked, feeling like his voice was too loud in the quiet moment. Lance moved his hands up to squeeze Keith's thighs.

"Yeah," He breathed and licked his lips. His cock was eagerly waiting for Keith to touch it again, precum reflecting the blue light on the walls.

Keith took Lance's hands and moved them back to the bed. He leaned over and grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube. He felt Lance shivering next to him and tore the foil of the package, watching Lance's stomach tense.

He touched the tip of Lance's dick with no warning, rolling the condom on. Lance let out a breathy groan and reached for Keith's thighs when Keith straddled him.

"No," Keith murmured, "No touching tonight."

Lance pressed his lips together and whined, but kept his hands on the bed. He bit his lip when Keith made a low noise.

"Good boy," Keith said and leaned over Lance. He kissed his neck and the side of his face. Lance turned his head and stole a brief open-mouthed kiss. Keith smiled and kissed Lance's cheek before sitting up.

He popped the cap on the lube bottle and made Lance jolt. He hummed an apology and poured some of the cold liquid onto his fingers. Keith sighed and brought them to his hole, twitching at the coolness. He took a breath and pushed two of them in at once, slowly but with urgency. Lance's eyebrows were knit together at the noises and his dick jumped when Keith moaned quietly.

"God, Keith," Lance whispered and rubbed at the sheets, making little circles with his fingers. Keith leaned forward and put his forehead on Lance's chest as he stretched himself out, toes curling when he hit that perfect spot.

Keith paused and carefully put a third finger in, breathing heavily onto Lance's chest. He hummed at the extra stretch and nipped at Lance's skin, hardly noticing how the boy underneath him tensed and whined.

"Lance," Keith took his finger out and sat up, face flushed, "I love you so much," He murmured and grabbed the bottle of lube again. He poured it over his hand and rubbed it onto Lance's cock. Lance swallowed and bit his cheek, shoving his head against the bed.

Keith made sure the cap was closed before leaning to the side and putting it down. He rubbed Lance's stomach before sitting up on his knees and lining Lance's dick up to his hole. He lowered himself slowly, trying to relax as best he could.

Lance groaned through gritted teeth when Keith was fully seated. Keith hummed and put his hands on Lance's shoulders, giving himself a moment. Lance brought his hands up and put them on Keith's sides. Keith clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"Hey," He muttered and slid his hands down, "No touching, Lance."

Lance hesitated. He smirked, something that Keith barely saw in the darkness, "What happens if I don't listen to you?"

Keith pinched Lance's pecs and leaned over, biting the skin on the front of Lance's neck. Lance gasped and jerked, taking his hands away from Keith's skin. Keith's hands relaxed and rubbed gentle circles on Lance's chest, and he kissed at the bite on Lance's neck. 

"Sorry," Keith murmured and lifted himself a little bit. He kissed Lance and brought one hand down to stroke himself as he rocked back down. Lance returned the kiss, wanting so desperately to see his face. He moaned when Keith leaned all the way back and set a steady rhythm of up and down.

Keith arched his back and braced himself with his hands behind him, letting Lance's cock hit that sweet spot with every slow, even thrust. He opened his mouth and exhaled loudly, on the verge of a whine. He trembled with every movement, breathing in time as he picked up the pace. 

Lance couldn't help himself from thrusting his hips up every time Keith came down, especially not with the reaction Keith was giving. Keith hummed when he heard skin slapping and Lance moaned at his voice.

"Hah, Lance," Keith panted, sitting up again and bouncing on Lance's dick, "God, you're so hot, so fucking good," He said, voice breathy and high pitched. Lance bit his lip and sighed at the praise, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"You're going to make me come," Keith continued, feeling his thighs start to fatigue, "I want you to fuck me," He purred, "Fuck me until I'm crying, Lance, fuck me so hard-" Keith was cut off by Lance sitting up and flipping their position.

Lance had already taken off the blindfold and threw it across the room. He kissed Keith, whining into his mouth. He cupped Keith's face and Keith hugged Lance close to him. Lance started a quick pace, eliciting a gasp from Keith. 

Lance dropped his head to the crook of Keith's neck, gasping needily with each thrust. Keith moaned and brought his hands down to lace his fingers with Lance's. Keith turned his head and kissed Lance's neck as he thrust into him.

"Touch me," Keith whispered, squeezing Lance's hands, "Please, fucking touch me."

Lance nodded and took one hand away, rubbing his thumb in circles below the head of Keith's dick before stroking it in time with his quick thrusts. Keith squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, hooking his legs over Lance's back and locking them at the ankles.

"Lance, yes, yes," Keith gasped. He felt a familiar tingling feeling in his stomach and moaned again, sounding choppy from the force of Lance's thrusts. "Fuck, yes, keep going, you're so fucking good, Lance, fuck-"

Lance groaned and pounded into Keith with a particular amount of force, rubbing his cock faster. Keith's toes curled and he leaned into Lance, letting out a loud shout. His dick twitched and he came into Lance's hand and onto their stomachs. He bit his lip as tears emerged in his eyes. Lance's pace slowed.

"Don't you dare fucking stop," Keith demanded, hoarse voice cracking. Lance hesitated, pulling back to look at Keith's face. He squeezed Keith's hand and kissed him gently, rocking into him at a slower pace. Keith jolted with every thrust, oversensitive and conflicted if he wanted to stop or keep going.

Keith felt hot tears slide down his temples into his hair. He gasped when Lance's slow thrusts became harsh and erratic, making his softening dick jump against his stomach. Lance rested his forehead against Keith's as he came, eyes squeezed shut. He stayed like that for a moment before relaxing, opening his eyes.

Keith met Lance's gaze with a slow exhale. Lance smiled and Keith couldn't help but mirror him. He pressed another kiss to Lance's lips, lingering for a second before pushing Lance up. Keith sat up and sighed, wiping his eyes. Lance caressed Keith's face and kissed his eyelids and his forehead, hugging him close.

"Let's get cleaned up, yeah?" Lance hummed, swaying side to side with Keith in his arms. Keith nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

"And Keith?"

Keith looked up at Lance, head resting against his shoulder, "Hmm?"

Lance smiled fondly.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> my hands hath sinned
> 
> if ANY of my irl friends see this im kermitting


End file.
